deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Omnicube1/Niko Bellic (GTA IV) vs. Tommy Vercetti (GTA VC)
Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV), a veteran from the Yugoslav Wars who came to America in search of a better life, vs. Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City), a mobster who has orders to establish a drug cartel in Vice City. Who is deadliest? Niko's Weapons: Pistol-GTA4.png|Glock 22 Pistol CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|The Combat Shotgun (Remington 11-87) AK-47-GTA4.png|Assault Rifle (AK-47) RocketLauncher-GTA4.png|The RPG Tommy's Weapons: Colt GTAVC.png|The GTA: VC pistol (Colt .45) TEC9-GTAVC.png|TEC-9 SMG Ruger-GTAVC.png|The Kruger (Ruger AC556F) Flamethrower-GTASA.png|Flamethrower In the previous match, Jack Bauer vs. John Rambo, after an anonymous user's vote, Rambo wins. Next match will be: Simon "Ghost" Riley, the mysterious Task Force 141 operative who was betrayed by General Shepherd (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), vs. George Haggard Jr., the humorous demolitions expert of the 222nd Army Battalion, aka Bad Company (Battlefield: Bad Company 2). Thanks to gta.wikia.com for the facts and pictures! 'BATTLE' Niko Bellic finds himself in an '80's nightclub and discovers his friend Little Jacob smoking pot on the floor. Niko picks him up and tells him they have to leave. As they stumble out of the club they see Tommy Vercetti wielding a TEC-9. Tommy mistakens Niko for a rival Russian gangster and fires at him. Niko pushes Little Jacob out of the way but Niko is struck in the shoulder. He shouts to Little Jacob to hide in his car; he then pulls out Glock 22 pistol and fires back at Tommy. Vercetti is struck twice in the arm and pulls back. Niko also retreats and goes to his car's trunk to pull out a Combat Shotgun and AK-47. When he turns around he sees Tommy carrying a Kruger assault rifle. Tommy shoots at Niko but narrowly misses him. Bellic runs away and takes cover behind a pick-up truck. A firefight ensues and Tommy is struck in the chest but he is still alive; however, Niko is not wounded and proceeds toward Tommy to finish him off. Tommy retreats toward an alley and hides behind a dumpster. As Niko slowly creeps toward the Italian mobster, Tommy jumps out with a flamethrower and shoots off a blazing ball of fire towards Niko who lets out a scream. Believing that his enemy is dead, Tommy walks slowly toward Niko carrying a Colt .45. However, he springs up and fires his Combat Shotgun at Tommy, but the bullets only hit the Flamethrower's gas tank. Tommy throws the leaking Flamethrower toward Niko which explodes in mid-flight. The bright explosion temporarily blinds Niko and Tommy uses this to his advantage. Vercetti is seen stumbling towards his getaway car. He laughs in relief as he is driving away. However, Niko jumps in front of his car wielding an RPG! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at Tommy's car which explodes in a big ball of fire. Niko raises his fist in the air and screams, UUURRRRAAAA!!! ''COMPETITION IS NOW CLOSED ANY VOTES POSTED AFTER JULY 11, 2010 WILL NOT BE COUNTED'' Category:Blog posts